Sorry
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [One-Shot] Ada kalanya, fisik bukanlah ukuran untuk memilih seseorang. Terlebih, kau masih merasakan orang lain bermukim di hatimu./"Anggap saja panggilan sayang."/"Jadilah pacarku."/"Sampai jumpa lagi."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Sorry**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Main Pairing: GaaSaku**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Sakura PoV**

 **BRUK!**

Aku menutup loker kelas yang terpampang namaku di sudut kanan atas–Haruno Sakura. Mengambil tumpukan beberapa buku yang terdiri dari buku Tata Boga, Fisika, Bahasa Prancis, dan Pkn. Berniat hendak kupelajari malam nanti di rumah. Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Suasana semakin sepi membuatku sedikit terburu-buru untuk membereskan peralatanku.

 **TUK!**

Sesuatu jatuh menyentuh lantai sekolah yang dingin.

Kupungut benda tersebut. Surat putih polos yang tak bertuliskan nama pengirim, bahkan tak menuliskan alamat tujuan surat tersebut. Mengingat surat itu terselip di sela-sela buku di lokerku, aku berinisiatif membukanya. Karena, secara tak langsung surat ini diam-diam di kirim untukku.

Jemari lentik ini perlahan membuka surat tersebut. Berisikan secarik kertas bertinta biru di setiap kalimat yang tertulis.

* * *

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Wahai seniorku yang cantik, aku ingin kakak menemuiku di loteng sekolah besok pagi sebelum bel berbunyi jika kau berkenan. Ada hal yang ingin kudiskusikan padamu, kak. Yang pasti lebih rumit dari reaksi-reaksi Kimia dan lebih membingungkan dari rumus-rumus Matematika._

 _From: Someone under the rainbow_

* * *

Alisku menyatu. Aku membolak-balikkan surat tersebut–depan, belakang–merogoh isi amplop tersebut. Nihil. Tak ada informasi yang mendalam untuk membunuh rasa penasaran ini. Memang tak ada jalan lain selain mengabulkan permintaan si pengirim–bertemu sesuai jam dan tempat yang ditentukan.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, aku langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas. Melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah hingga ke gerbang depan yang begitu besar. Lalu menaiki sepeda, mengayuhnya dengan kencang untuk sampai ke peraduan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jam sekolah telah berdentang. Semilir angin pagi menyapa indahnya dunia. Disini, tepatnya di loteng sekolah. Sejenak atensiku beralih pada jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam tujuh. 15 menit lagi aku harus masuk kelas jika tidak ingin dihukum oleh Yukimi- _sensei_ –guru Matematika–karena terlambat. Aku mengedarkan atensi, memperluas jangkauan penglihatan. Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Aku datang tepat waktu 'kan–"

Sebuah suara refleks membuatku berbalik menuju sumber suara tersebut. Seseorang berdiri di jarak satu meter dariku. Siswa bertubuh tegap, tinggi, dan lumayan tampan. Fisiknya yang unik, dengan rambut merah serta tato kanji di keningnya. Hanya saja aku seperti mengenal sosok wajah itu. Otak ini lamban untuk membongkar sekumpulan dokumen yang berisi ingatan-ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"–seniorku yang cantik?"

 _Zamrud-_ ku terbelalak. A-apa katanya? Senior yang cantik? Pasti dia pengirim surat yang semalam. Dan–oh astaga! Dia si Pangeran sekolah, Sabaku Gaara.

T-tu-tunggu dulu! Ada apa sampai Gaara memanggilku untuk datang kemari? A-apakah dia–Sakura sadarlah! Seseorang tolong tampar aku untuk sadar dari mimpi yang terlalu indah ini.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku senior? Kita seangkatan." Aku mulai membuka suara.

Gaara menyeringai tipis, tapi masih terlihat olehku. Ia mulai melangkah. Mempertipis jarak diantara kami berdua. Wajahnya yang tampan itu semakin jelas. Apalagi ditambah angin pagi yang dengan nakalnya memainkan surai merahnya.

"Anggap saja panggilan sayang."

Jantungku perlahan mulai berdebar. Memompa darah dengan penuh kegilaan. Aku tak tahan, seakan jantung ini ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Dia mendekatiku yang masih berdiri membeku ditempat. Menatapku dengan lembut. Jemarinya tergerak menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut _pink_ panjangku yang mengganggu penglihatan kerana angin memainkannya dengan sesuka hati.

"Lain kali pakai penjepit rambut, Sakura." Dia berujar. Samar-samar terdengar helaan napas darinya.

Aku masih diam. Menunggu dirinya membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya suara beratnya menyapa pendengaranku. "Aku mau bicara sesuatu."

Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Hah, mau raut wajah seperti apapun dia tetap tampan. _Ngegemesin._ Ingin kucubit kedua pipi tirusnya itu.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Aku tahu, ucapannya masih menggantung. Akupun berniat untuk sabar menunggu Si Sabaku menyelesaikan perkataannya, "kau ingat saat kita masa orientasi beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Entah kenapa aku suka wajahmu yang selalu ceria itu. Ditambah lagi tingkat intelejensi yang lebih diantara teman sekelompokmu. Belum lagi wajah cemberutmu karena dicaci oleh senior-senior kita. Menggemaskan."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Aku tak menyangka dia memperhatikanku sedetail itu. Mendengarnya entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuncah di dalam raga. Membawa terbang pikiran ini hingga langit ketujuh.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa itu kian melebar. Menyeruak menghangatkan diri di setiap kali aku terbangun dari tidurku. Hingga akhirnya menjadi dongeng indah yang menghantarkan tidurku. Dibalik semua ilmu-ilmu yang kutuntut selama ini, selalu terbesit bayangmu." Gaara meraih tanganku, berusaha menggenggamnya erat.

"Gaara," panggilku lirih.

"Kau seakan motivasi yang selalu membiusku. Kau seakan penyemangatku di setiap kali kaki ini melangkah kemanapun arah yang dituju. Kau itu bagaikan novel-novel misteri yang selalu kubaca di waktu senggang. Kau masih misterius. Masih ada hal yang tidak kuketahui darimu dan membuatku berhasrat untuk mengetahuinya. Sekecil apapun kebiasaanmu, mampu mengambil perhatianku cukup besar," ucapnya dengan senyuman terpatri disana. Menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, Saku. Aku ingin terus merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Karena kebahagiaan ini hanya ada pada dirimu," Gaara menjeda kembali kalimatnya. Kali ini secara frontal ia menunjukkan kegugupannya.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang mengisi kekosongan yang tercipta diantara kami berdua. Disusul oleh jam sekolah yang sudah berdentang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.10. Aku harus bergegas.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa," jawabku.

Sejenak kutatap mata _jade-_ nya. Makna kekecewaan tersirat disana. Aku menggigit pelan bibirku, berusaha meredam perasaan tidak enak yang melebur di dalam diri ini. Namun apa daya, faktanya aku tak bisa menerimanya untuk masuk kedalam hatiku.

"Kau memang tampan, pintar pula. Tapi, bukannya aku ingin _mematok harga tinggi._ Hanya saja, perasaanku padamu sebatas kagum. Terlebih, masih ada seseorang yang belum bisa aku geser dalam hidupku," ucapku sembari menarik sudut-sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dengan sangat lirih ia bertanya, "si-siapa dia?"

Aku hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Kemudian tangan ini tergerak menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Aku melenggang pergi menembus angin pagi yang masih betah bersemilir di loteng sekolah. Berjalan menembus dinginnya angin. Meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu sendiri yang masih belum bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya. Sejenak aku berhenti kemudian melihat keadaan siswa tampan itu dari kejauhan. Kemudian aku memegang dadaku tepat dimana jantungku berdetak. Meremas pelan baju tersebut, seakan meremas jantung ini untuk mempersempit ruang geraknya.

Merasa tidak enak setelah menolaknya, tatapanku melembut. Kemudian atensi ini berpaling pada langit biru cerah menghiasi suasana pagi yang riuh ramai. Aku menatap sesuatu yang seolah-olah ada, tapi tidak ada. Sesuatu yang ingin kugapai tapi tak sampai.

 _Dia_ memang brengsek. Membuatku tak bisa melupakan _nya_ dan dengan berat hati menolak seseorang yang berniat untuk menempati ruang kecil di hatiku ini. Sebagai pengganti _nya._

 **THE END**

Review?


End file.
